mechagalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Bonus
'2X Damage - '''A weapon with the 2X Damage effect has a chance to deal double damage with every hit. '''3X Damage - '''A weapon with the 3X Damage effect has a chance to deal triple damage with every hit. This is cumulative with 2X damage. For example, if a weapon has 2X Damage 50% and 3X Damage 50%, it will deal 6X damage 25% of the time. '''Burn -' A weapon with the Burn effect will deal additional damage for the next 4 rounds. For example, a mech hit for 100 points of damage, plus Burn 8%, will take an additional 8 points of damage per round for the next 4 rounds. 'Crit-Kill - '''A weapon with the Crit-Kill effect has a chance to instantly destroy any opponent on a successful hit, regardless of damage. '''Fork - '''A weapon with the Fork effect will deal full damage to one additional enemy mech on the enemy front line, if such a mech exists. For example, if a weapon with Fork hits a mech in the center row for 50 damage, the mech either above or below the initial target (if they exist) will also take a full 50 damage. '''Freeze - '''A weapon with the Freeze effect has a chance to freeze an opponent on a successful hit. Frozen mechs will remain paralyzed until their next action. They will then spend their next action un-freezing, instead of firing their weapon. '''Kickback - '''A weapon with the Kickback effect has a chance to deal damage to the mech which fires the weapon. For example, if a weapon with Kickback 10% hits a mech for 50 damage, the mech which fired might also take 5 damage. '''Precision -' A weapon with Precision will hit its target more often. Each point of Precision decreases the chance to miss by roughly 1%. This is an exact counter to Dodge. '''Slow - '''A weapon with the Slow effect will cause any Mech it hits to lose speed for the remainder of combat. For example, if a weapon with Slow (5) hits an enemy mech, every weapon on the enemy mech will lose 5 speed points, to a minimum of 1. '''Splash - '''A weapon with the Splash effect will deal damage to additional enemy mechs immediately above and below the target mech. Damage is a percent of the total done to the initial target. For example, if a weapon with 10% splash hits a mech in the center row for 50 damage, the mechs above and below the initial target (if they exist) will each take an additional 5 damage. '''Trample - '''A weapon with the Trample effect will deal additional damage to the mech behind the target mech, on a successful hit. For example, if a weapon with Trample 10% hits a mech in the center slot for 50 damage, the next mech behind in the center slot will take an additional 5 damage (before it enters the front line). '''Wide Fork - '''A weapon with the Wide Fork effect will deal full damage to every enemy mech on the front line. For example, if a weapon with Wide Fork hits a mech in the center row for 50 damage, every other mech on the front line (if they exist) will also take a full 50 damage. '''Wild - '''A weapon with the Wild effect will target a random mech on the enemy front line. Category:Weapons